Misscliks: Pirate Edition Chapter 1 Episode 5
Recap Day 30: What To Do With The White Wizard Plans of a White Wizard. The girls debate what to do about the wizard they escorted home. Several awkward suggestions later, they decide to snoop around. Day 31: The Socratic Method Lily's bottle of wine finally comes to use.... not sure that's the appropriate hangover cure, but... For the help of the Wizard, December spontaneously offers to do dishes. A domestic assassin. Hmm. Francis the White Wizard. They start getting friendly, as long as they dont go near his spell books. Francis goes to take a 'power nap'. Most likely with the bottle in hand. The ladies try to plot out a way to get his help. Digging through the wizard's posessions, they come across some letters from Julia, who is/was in Westpoint. Wizards who mumble in their sleep? I dont know if I should be afraid...random fireballs! The ladies decide to spruce up the wizard's house. First the kitchen, now the rest of the house.... Domestic Pirates! Francis is a bit cagey about his past. He failed at doing something, so he's turned boozehound. Turns out he owed a roc egg to a guy. Solum Mafia deals in illicit roc-trade? Roc nests on a cliff face of the mountain. The giant animals from last week continue. "So if we tie a cow to the head of the Kraken..." -December Francis hitting on Elianna as much as a drunk wizard can. Elianna's behavior arouses suspicion, and when Fe confronts her about it, Elianna storms off. Francis introduces the girls to Jim and Ron. Who are a pair of alcohol bottles. Not much for talking. After a discussion of Rocs and Kraken with the Bartender, the party decide to talk to the mayor of Kunori. The Mayor's guard is rather.. laid back. Cracks a quick joke at Lily's expense, but other than that seems about as useful as a greeter at Wal-Mart. The Mayor himself seems to be on his way out for a vacation. Rather odd, considering a Kraken's off the coast. He's not heard of any Kraken before this one; the Roc however, he knows of. The Best Laid Plans... the girls discuss various plans for fighting the Kraken, and stealing the Roc's egg. Lily reveals spells "Jump" and "Lasting Breath". Her Lasting Breath however would only last 5 minutes at most... not particularly helpful for Kraken Hunting. Back to the Bar, for another shot at getting the wizard's help. Jim's looking a bit worse for wear. Francis is drunk, but not drunk enough to fall for the ladies' words - even when December tries unsucessfully to set him up with Elianna. Elianna's eyes glow when she gets angry. That's... unique. Kaster's getting all fatherly creepy. Old salt's got emotions besides greed after all. Today I Learned: Solum has a Socrates. Julia is apparantly very demanding; Francis cant go back to her without a Roc egg. The Roc lives in a cave under an overhang up the mountain. Lily still tries to get around to making a giant egg. The party works back down to the ship to take a nap and get rope. Lily stays at Francis' for the night. Because that's not creepy at all. Day 32: Poor Jim Now equipped with 100' of rope, the party returns to the cliff. Lily loots an egg-shaped rock on the way. Fe and Elianna descend Inside the Roc's nest, but the eggs are not eggs anymore. 8' Roc chicks, who seem to have found interest in the meat that's just walked into their nest. Freaked out, Elianna ties a lasso in the rope, and hands it to Fe. Elianna's dreams of Chocobos coming true. Fe tries to lasso the bird; she fails, and almost gets gored for her trouble. Lily abandons her rock. Elianna snatches up the lasso, and makes an attempt at the bird. Fe trips a Roc, but at the same time takes a wicked gash across her midsection. Elianna attempts to lasso the recovering Roc, but misses wildly. With the damage done, the group decide to abandon sh...cave. Scrambling to escape, the party makes it back to the cliff without further damage, but in doing so expend Lily's Jump and Grease spells for the day. Elianna and Fe's hostility towards each other continues; despite it, the cleric heals the monk partway. Francis has returned to the bar, and his old buddy Jim. Francis doesnt take kindly to being told about the eggs. RIP Jim. Fe snaps, and threatens Francis bodily. Physical Intervention is a strong motivator, it seems. Phrase of the Week: "I use all of my charisma in doing this." Lily's motivational speech spurs Francis to join The Swift Swallow, at least for the time being. Day 33: It's A... What? The next day, and the ladies are getting ready to take on their underwater adventure. "So it's like a speargun... without the gun." -Dana, about their choice of weaponry for underwater. One swan dive and two cannonballs later, the group goes down to where the compass points, but run into the ground. looking all around, December finds a cave entrance. After a brief meeting of the Swift Swallow Mime Troupe, December swims into the cave, which is very dark. The others agree that seeing things is good, and they return to the ship. The girls realize that light is always their concern. Francis of course has a Light spell handy; he casts it on December's dagger, which naturally turns into a lightsaber for a few seconds. Back into the water, now led by glowing dagger, and into the cave. There's something glinting on the cave floor... and bones..... and a tentacle. Combat - Kraken. No, Giant Octopus. No, Rather Large Octopus. No, Rather Large Squid. Creature of Unusual Size. The Beast (as it is now called) grabs December's arm, and bites at it repeatedly. December is rendered unconcious, but the crew manage to get everyone back to the surface. Elianna heals December. Again. December questions why, to which Elianna deflects. And there we end it for Week 5! * Recap from EtoileLion on reddit. Editoral notes are theirs. Category:Misscliks Pirate Edition Episodes